This invention relates to a linear lighting fixture, and more particularly to an electronic high frequency power transformer to power the lamps in the linear lighting fixture.
The lighting fixture referred to is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,548 entitled `Lighting Fixture` by Daniel W. Barton. The patent discloses a linear lighting fixture which is adapted for use with low voltage halogen lamps. The main fixture comprises a substantially U-shaped cross-section member having a pair of longitudinal ridges near the extremities, and a plurality of identical light modules capable of being inserted at different portions on the elongated housing.
A conventional lamp transformer has been used with this lighting fixture to produce the required 12 volts AC from the input 115 volts AC, 60 Hz line. However, the transformer is large, heavy and inefficient, having significant heat dissipation. When installed, the transformer is generally kept away from the lighting fixture, particularly when used in show cases, because of the transformer characteristics.
There is therefore a need for a small, compact lamp power transformer which can fit with the linear lamp fixture in the available spaces and have low heat dissipation.
The present invention provides a lamp power transformer which is packaged in a module housing having the same size and shape cross-section as the linear lighting fixture, to which it is attached. Provision is made on the module for exact fitting into the linear lighting fixture, so that more than one transformer can be assembled at various locations along the linear lighting fixture. The transformer power circuit rectifies the input 60 Hz power and switches the DC at a high frequency, through a small transformer to produce a lamp supply voltage of approximately 12 volts AC, 30 kHz. The transformer power circuit is efficient (e.g. &gt;95%), and will dissipate relatively little power. The module package is light, weighing typically less than one third the weight of the conventional transformers it replaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power transformer for the linear lighting fixture that is light in weight and has high operating efficiency.
Another object is to permit placing one or more transformer modules directly in the linear lighting fixture installation as part of its assembly.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.